L'épouvantard du passé
by Atsuchi
Summary: Version du "prisonnier d'Askaban" revisitée du point de vue de Remus et Severus, ou ce que l'on a caché sur leur histoire. Remus veut recoller les morceaux avec son pire ennemi, mais comment faire quand l'autre est ancré dans son passé? yaoi/slash
1. chapter 1

**Bonjour bonsoir !** **Cette fiction a été postée il y a deux ans sur HP fanfiction, et du coup le début date et a certainement quelques fautes de français (j'étais encore un nnnenfant :3)** **Je ne peux plus blerrer le début mais j'espère qu'elle vous accrochera quand même!** **Comme j ai déjà beaucoup de chapitres parus, la suite ne tardera point!** **Bonne lecture!**

\- Bonsoir.

\- C'est bien joli votre bureau, bien qu'un peu morbide sur les couleurs utilisées mais...

\- Bordel Lupin, pourquoi t'es là!?

Severus, remarquant seulement maintenant la présence de Remus (comment ne pas le rater alors qu'il se mettait presque entre son livre de potion et lui) et bondit sur ses pieds, bousculant le loup-garou de peu. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là!?

\- Bonso...tenta le blond en tendant sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Lupin!? cracha le professeur de potion en jaugeant d'un œil mauvais la main de l'homme.

Remus sourit de toute ses dents, comme il avait l'habitude de faire étant adolescent, ce qui agaça grandement Rogue.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous me reconnaîtrez, Severus!

\- Moi non plus, bien que j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, toi et tes copains.

\- Pas changé depuis tout ce temps dirait-on, soupira Remus.

\- Comparé à toi, grogna le professeur.

Effectivement, il n'y avait plus le petit adolescent "Remus Lupin" à la tête toute blonde qu'il avait été heureux de ne plus voir de son souvenir mais un homme, jeune et las, aux cheveux désormais parsemés de mèches argentées. Ses yeux dorés brillaient toujours de la même étincelle de malice et tendresse qu'avant, mais des jolies tâches ambrées s'étaient ajoutés, les rendant plus intéressant qu'avant. Il était toujours aussi maigre qu'avant, sûrement à cause de son état, et il...

\- Tu es toujours aussi petit, constata-t-il en froncant le nez.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, moi aussi! lâcha le jeune homme. Si c'est ma taille qui, en vérité, vous fait me haïr, alors je ne vais en tout cas pas grandir pour changer votre stupidité.

"Il a une plus grande gueule à ressorts que dans mon souvenir" pensa Rogue.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, souffla le mangemort.

\- Parce que je suis votre nouveau collègue!

\- grandsourirejusqu'auxoreilles.

\- QUOI!?

Cette fois c'est un éclat de rire qui anima Remus. Merlin, qu'avait-il dit!?

\- Je serai le nouveau professeur des forces du mal des la rentré, annonça le loup-garou en commençant à farfouiller ça-et-là dans les recoins de l'appartement de potionniste. Il saisit un bocal, l'ouvrit et renifla son contenu pour aussitôt le refermer avec un grimace.

\- Quelle ironie, alors que tu es toi-même une créature du mal, siffla Rogue.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Severus pût le voir blêmir.

\- Tu vois, Lupin, je n'ais toujours pas digéré votre blague en sixième, ce qui fait que je te déteste toujours autant. Pas de chances pour toi non? Ce qui veut dire que sois tu sors de toi-même grâce au peu d'humanité qui est en toi, sois je te mets dehors à coups de ballet, comme mériterait l'animal que tu es.

Le petit blond bessa la tête, blessé, et murmura:

\- Je pensais que l'on aurait pu repartir sur de bonnes voies. Je suis désolé... bonne soirée, Severus.

Il sortit de la pièce en traînant les pieds, le faisant paraître bien vieux ainsi las. Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes, sentant la migraine proche. Bien entendu, il savait que Remus ne gardait aucune maîtrise sur la bête et qu'il n'avait pu l'empêcher de l'attaquer, mais malgré cela il lui en voulait. Mais plutôt parce qu'il pensait qu'il se moquait de lui, après cet incident.


	2. 2

(flash back)

Du sang. Des bandages partout sur son petit corps faible. L'odeur des désinfectants, et autres potions soignantes. Et son visage crispé alors qu'il dort, son œil droit caché par un pansement.

Severus le regardait dormir avec beaucoup trop de dégoût pour que son esprit le supporte. Lui, le petit ange de l'école, le discret maraudeur, le sage préfet, était en vérité le plus horrible des monstres. Et il avait tenté de le tuer! Lui et ses copains avaient essayé de porter atteinte à sa vie déjà bien misérable!

Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver des mots péjoratifs contre le garçon. Celui-ci était arrivé tôt ce matin, vers les cinq heures et à présent dormait comme un ange à côté de Severus qui, lui, bouillonnait de rage. En plus, il avait fallut que ce soit Potter qui le sorte de là! Comment le directeur avait-il pu laisser un monstre passer les barrières de Poudlard!? Dès qu'il sortirait, le collège serait au courant et la bête ne sera plus.

Severus se laissa aller dans le sommeil alors que ses flots de pensées continuaient.

\- Rogue...

Severus ouvrit les yeux à la douce voix et tomba sur deux orbes dorées. Aussitôt, l'image remplie de folie de là bête lui revinrent au mémoire et il sursauta.

\- Ne tombe pas, s'inquiéta Remus. Qu'est-il arrivé?

Rogue en resta baba. Comment osait-il en plus lui mentir!? Pour ranimer son image de petit ange?

\- Et toi, comment tu t'es retrouvé ainsi, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant du garçon. Tes parents te battent!?

\- Bien sûr que non! s'horrifa Remus. En rentrant, je suis passé trop près du saule cogneur.

\- parce que tu rentres dans la direction du saule toi?

\- J'ai fait un détour pour cueillir les fleurs dont il me fallait pour ma potion.

\- En pleine nuit, sous le clair de lune? Tu n'avais pas peur qu'un loup-garou traîne dans les parages?

Le petit blond palit mais garda son sourire.

\- Allons, Severus, jamais Dumbledor ne laisserait un loup entrer dans Poudlard.

Il se fichait vraiment de lui. Comment osait-il après ce qu'il lui avait fait!? Si Severus n'avait pas si mal, il lui aurait déjà sauté au cou.

\- Pourtant il l'a fait avec toi, lâcha le noireau en le fusillant du regard.

Il y eut une grande peur, puis un doute qui passa dans l'or de ses yeux.

\- Oh je vais enlever tes doutes, Lupin. Je ne dis pas que tu es un monstre parce que tu fais parti des maraudeur, mais parce que tu l'es!

Le garçon traisaillit et attrapa vite un chaise pour ne pas tomber par terre.

\- C...comment...fit-il lorsqu'il eut repris son calme. Puis il releva la tête, horrifié. T...tes bandages! Ce n'est pas...

\- Si, c'est toi! s'écria Rogue, lui qui gardait pourtant toujours son sang froid. Et ne te fous pas de moi! Toi et tes copains, vous avez réussi à faire la plus belle blague de tout Poudlard, mes félicitations! Bandes de cinglés! J'arrive pas à croire que le dirlo à laisser entrer un monstre à l'école! Lupin, tu ne feras plus long à Poudlard, je te le garantis! Dans deux jours les lettres arriveront, tu iras au Ministère pour avoir attaqué un élève, et peut-être t'enverront-ils à Askaban vue ta condition!

Remus était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fil de ses paroles et ses yeux (son œil plutôt) était humide alors qu'il retenait fermement les larmes de couler. Oh et il faisait semblant d'être blessé par ce qu'il avait dit? Avait-il vraiment la gueule de celui à qui on peut dire n'importe quoi!?

\- Severus...je...suis navré...mais comment...comment t'es-tu retrouvé a la cabane hurlante alors...?

\- ARRÊTE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON LUPIN! TOI ET TES AMIS AVEZ BIEN MONTÉ VOTRE COUP, MAIS VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS PENSÉ À SI JE SURVIVAIT!

Une larme solitaire longea la joue du blond et il se leva, tremblant, pour retourner dans son lit. Rogue lui tourna le dos, et, après un lourd silence de mort, Remus murmura:

\- Je ne me souviens pas de mes transformations...je ne contrôle rien...

\- C'est ça. Ta gueule la bête et Adieu surtout.

Au final, Dumbledor lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais révéler le secret du loup-garou. Et c'est ce qu'il fut. De toute façon, il quittait Poudlard plus vite que le loup-garou, étant de deux ans son aîné. Et voilà qu'il était de nouveau venu se mettre dans ses pattes. Et en plus, Dumbledor l'avait engagé à Poudlard alors que Black s'était enfui!? Voulait-il voir mourir Potter!?

D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements pour se diriger ensuite vers le bureau du vieux fou pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cette stupide idée!

La rentrée s'annonçait mauvaise...

《la rentrée s'annonce plutôt bonne!》 pensa Remus lorsqu'il fut sortit des appartements de Rogue.

Il était heureux que le potionniste lui ait au moins adressé la parole! Même si cela n'était pas de belles paroles, c'était tout de même un exploit!

Le loup rayonnait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé: il avait un travail. Certes, c'était dangereux d'être professeur à Poudlard, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non? Il en avait longtemps voulu à Dumbledor après être sortit de Poudlard. Il lui avait donné espoir en lui offrant des études, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en plein nez dans la réalité, il avait remarqué que bien qu'il ait ses ASPIC, qui soit diplômé et même renommé l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année, personne ne voulait de lui. Il y avait trop cru. Au moins, Remus était fier d'être le seul loup-garou, déjà qui ne soit pas mort pour un enfant, mais aussi qui ait été à l'école. Cela avait été dur, et il se doutait que s'il n'avait pas eut ses amis près de lui, il aurait succombé comme beaucoup d'enfants et adultes font. Mais lui était fort. Certes, cela le détruisait quand on le montrait du doigt, qu'on le mettait dehors,..., mais pour prouver à ce monde qui ne l'aime pas tel qu'il est, Remus avait tenu bon. Il n'avait jamais laissé la bête prendre le dessus sauf...une fois. Le fameux soir d'Halloween. Ce jour funeste ou il avait perdu la totalité de ses amis. James et Lily Potter, Peter Peetigrow, et...Sirius Black. Sirius, celui qui avait longtemps été le cœur du loup, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Cela aurait été trop beau pour un monstre comme lui d'avoir encore l'amour de quelqu'un. La flamme s'était éteinte avec Sirius. Avait-il toujours fait semblant d'être leur ami? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé avec Voldemort, alors qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour ridiculiser sa famille? Faisait-il semblant depuis ses onze ans?

La transformation, cette nuit-là, avait été la deuxième plus horrible. Ses amis n'avaient pas pu venir pour le soutenir en animagi évidemment, mais Remus n'était encore pas au courrant qu'ils étaient morts. Il avait pensé, que, peut-être, ils l'avaient oublié. Non, c'était pire en vérité. Et maintenant, Sirius s'est évadé.

Remus secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des griffondor. Le mot de passe n'avait pas encore été placé puisque s'était les vacances, et il discuta un moment avec la grosse dame avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Ça n'avait pas changé, tout était rouge et or, les tapisseries qu'ils s'étaient amusés un jour à brûler étaient toujours les même, les fauteuils, les tables. Il grimpa les escaliers pour finir dans leur dortoir, et un pincement au cœur l'atteignit en se remémorant des souvenirs. Avec James Peter et Sirius.

flash back

Remus rangeait ses affaires dans le placard à sa disposition, et lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et admira le paysage devant lui. Ce serait sa nouvelle maison. Il fronca les sourcils en entendant les trois garçon de son dortoirs crier et se bagarrer. Le petit loup alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attrapa un livre qu'un ancien élève avait probablement oublié là. L'histoire de Poudlard. Intéressant. Il se mit à lire, captivé par ce qu'il découvrait sur le château, lorsqu'une voix grave le sortit de son occupation.

\- Vue qu'on est les seuls garçons de griffondor dans ce dortoir, vaudrait mieux qu'on soit direct ami non?

Le garçon devant lui lui tendait la main. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage parfait et avenant, mais des yeux qui eux étaient glacé, comparé au sourire flamboyant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Remus posa son livre sur la literie, et, avec un sourire répondit:

\- Non merci.

Black. C'était Sirius Black. Il n'allait pas devenir ami avec Black alors que sa famille repugnait son espèce. Trop dangereux. Il avait décider lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission, de ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un pendant ses sept ans ici.

\- Comment ça non!? demanda alors un autre garçon avec des lunettes. Moi c'est James Potter et si tu n'es pas d'accord d'être ami avec nous, on t'y obligera!

Remus sourit. Il avait pensé d'abord qu'il était masochiste, puis James avait réussit à le faire succomber au bout de quoi? trois semaines? Et, avec Peter bien sûr, ils étaient devenu la bande des maraudeur. Ils n'avaient pas fait long avant de découvrir son secret. Remus s'était enfui, mais ses trois amis l'avait rattrapé et expliqué que cela n'y changeait rien. Puis Sirius avait proposé d'être des animagis et James avait proposé les surnoms.

James... est-ce qu'il se reflettera dans Harry? Remus avait hâte de revoir le garçon, qui, lui ne le reconnaîtrait évidemment pas. Avant, il venait chaque jours le voir avec Sirius. Le loup-garou cherissait le bébé comme celui qu'il n'aurait jamais. Pas parce qu'il était gay, non, mais parce que personne ne voudrait d'un loup comme époux. Alors il avait pris Harry comme un fils pour au moins avoir eut un bébé à tenir dans les bras...pendant un ans.

《Non, Remus, ne retourne pas dans les mauvais souvenirs》se dit-il.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus personne pour se souvenir du passé. Sauf Severus. Pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard, le loup comptait bien renouer les liens avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir... ça faisait longtemps, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse: j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais posté une histoire ici ^^' désolé. La suite devrai arriver baucoup plus tôt, j'hésite même à mettre l'histoire en un coup. Je me répète mais c'est une très ancienne fiction, il doit y avoir plusieurs fautes de langage, grammaire, orthographe, etc... désolé!**

Severus se retenait de mettre un coup au vieux fou. Pourquoi l'avait-on nommé directeur!? De rage il ferma violemment la porte du bureau et descendit rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon. Il allait dès à présent se faire un anti-Lupin et tout faire pour éviter l'homme. Sauf que...

\- Oh, Severus?

\- Lupin...

\- Quelle ironie, vous revoir ici alors qu'on vient de se quitter, sourit Remus.

\- À mon grand malheur...

\- Je suppose que vous êtes allez demander mon renvoi immédiat.

Ce n'était pas une question. Severus eut un rictus méprisant en voyant l'air soudain fatigué du jeune homme.

\- Dumbledord a dit non bien sûr, mais vous allez tout faire pour me faire expulser je présume, continua le petit blond.

\- Quel sens de perspicacité, Lupin! Tu n'as pas tes amis près de toi pour te protéger désormais, sauf si tu as fait appel à Black...

Severus fut encore plus heureux en voyant les yeux mordorés se remplir de tristesse et arrêter de le fixer pour regarder le mur à côté.

\- C'est bête que je vois seulement maintenant pourquoi James ne vous aimait pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Black non-plus à ce que je sache.

Le loup-garou le contourna pour passer, mais Rogue le retint.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as libéré, siffla-t-il. Je ferai tout pour le prouver et tu iras enfin le rejoindre à Askaban.

\- Si vous le dites. Bonne chance. Je pourrais très bien prouver que vous êtes un mangemort, mais je ne le fais pas.

\- Ne ressors pas cette histoire, gronda Rogue.

Remus sourit, puis monta les escaliers jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne le voit plus.

¤¤¤¤¤  
 _flash back_

 _Rogue entra dans la bibliothèque, même si elle était sensée être fermée à cette heure si avancé du soir. L'avantage d'être le favori du directeur des serpentar. Et puis, il ne faisait qu'aller lire. Il n'était pas comme Potter ou Black qui feraient tous, sauf lire. Il se dirigea sans réfléchir vers un raillon, attrapant une torche au passage, prit un livre au pur hasard et alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Livre de potion...hasard, hasard! Alors qu'il ouvrait le livre, un sanglot l'arrêta dans son geste._

 _\- Qui est là!? demanda-t-il, surpris._

 _Un silence de mort lui répondit. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment suivi depuis qu'il s'était livré à Voldemort. Il avait à nouveau rêvé. Il n'y avait personne. Il alluma une deuxième bougie, histoire de se rassurer, mais un autre gémissement le stoppa. Il y avait quelqu'un! Décidé à la trouver, il se leva, brandissant sa baguette bien haute. Il fit chaque rayons au peigne fin pour trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans le dernier, avant la section interdite. Lupin. Roulé en boule, seul ses cheveux dorés restaient en vue, en désordre sur sa nuque et ses épaule qui tremblaient. Rogue fit un tour sur lui même, prêt à voir surgir ses amis n'importe quand. Mais non, il semblait seul et pleurait._

 _\- Il est interdit de rester dans la bibliothèque après le couvre-feu, siffla Severus._

 _Remus faisait parti de "comme les autres" pour Rogue. James et Sirius étaient dans "les abrutis" et Peter dans...rien. Trop discret. Lupin, lui, faisait parti de la bande et participait aux blagues, mais lorsque ses copains s'attaquait à lui a coup de "Snivellus" et "le monstre des cachot", il s'interposait. Donc, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, le serpentar ne pouvait pas le mettre dans la classe des imbéciles._

 _Lupin leva la tête et Rogue aperçut les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses yeux d'habitude si joyeux, n'avaient plus que de la tristesse et brillaient encore plus, faisant ressortir l'or._

 _\- Oh...Severus..._

 _Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son prénom? Personne ne le faisait, pas même les serpentar._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom._

 _\- Tu préfères le "bâtard graisseux"? Je te savais plus digne, souffla le petit blond. Peu importe, je suis préfet donc j'ai le droit d'être ici, comparé à toi._

 _Rogue sortit aussitôt la lettre de son directeur de maison et Remus fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. C'est vrai, Lupin était intelligent comparé aux trois zombis qui lui servent d'amis._

 _\- Tu t'es fait mal? grogna le serpent en s'approchant du lion. J'appelle madame Pomfresh._

 _\- Non! Ce n'est pas cela! s'écria Remus. Ne...ne le fait pas..._

 _\- Bien alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- Tu savais que j'étais un monstre? souffla le griffondor en approchant son visage de celui de Rogue._

 _\- Tu as decalqué sur les maraudeur, répliqua-t-il._

 _Remus sourit. Sourire et larmes. C'était beau. Non! À quoi il pensait!?_

 _\- Severus, je suis pire que cela._

 _D'autre larmes s'ajoutèrent et le garçon fondit véritablement en pleurs. Severus, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, lui attrapa les épaules, mais le petit blond, d'abord surpris, releva la tête et...posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue ne fit rien. C'était bon. Celles de Lupin étaient douces et rendues salées par les pleurs. Lorsqu'il demanda l'accès, par pur réflex, Remus le laissa entrer en ouvrant de peu sa bouche.  
Rogue se prit au baiser, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'or de son ennemi et l'enlaça. Mais soudain, il se souvint de qui était Remus, avec qui il était ami, et le projeta contre le mur. Surpris et sonné, Lupin le regarda sans comprendre alors que Rogue levait sa baguette._

 _\- Où sont-ils!? cria-t-il._

 _\- Q...qui?_

 _\- Black et Potter!_

 _Devant l'air ahuri de Remus, il se calma. Ce n'était pas une blague. D'un côté, il aurait préféré._

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?_

 _\- Parce que je suis un monstre._

 _Le petit blond approcha à quatre pattes et entoura la taille du serpentar. Severus sentit les larmes mouillés sa robe. Qu'avait donc Remus pour pleurer ainsi?_

 _\- Tu...peux m'embrasser...?_

 _《_ _Ne me demande pas ça! Pitié!_ _》_

 _Mais c'était trop compliqué. Trop tentant. Ses lèvres. Ses yeux tristes. Ses mains.  
Severus souleva le petit blond et reprit possession de sa bouche en glissant contre le mur avec son paquet dans les bras. Remus recula pour rompre le baisers._

 _\- Severus...?_

 _Lisant l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, celui-ci soupira._

 _\- Je te console cela te vas comme excuse?_

 _\- Je suis rassuré._

 _Remus reprit ses lèvres plus possessivement et le serpentar lui répondit avec joie._

 _\- Nous n'irons pas trop loin, murmura Lupin en plongeant à présent dans le cou du jeune homme._

 _Severus deboutonna la chemise du garçon et la laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que Remus passait timidement les siennes sous sa robe._

 _《_ _Contact..._ _》_ _pensa rogue qui n'était pas très sur de ce qu'il faisait._ _《_ _C'est bon, laisse faire...au pire j'aurai goûté son corps et j'aurai un point positif contre les maraudeur!_ _》_

 _Sauf que non. Quand il se mit dans la tête de déboutonner le pantalon usé du blond, celui-ci mis une main apaisante sur son bras et souffla:_

 _\- Pas...en bas..._

 _\- Pas trop loin, c'est ça hein? sourit Severus qui retira sa main._

 _\- C'est cela..._

 _Le fait qu'il ne puisse point voir plus eut pour effet qu'il vit ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux. Le torse, le ventre, le cou et le dos de Remus était recouvert de cicatrices. Parfois grandes ou petites, elle lui recouvraient chaque partie de peau. Il avait un ventre plat, point musclé, ses côtés étant voyantes...il était TROP maigre en gros. Ses cheveux de miel flottaient comme des vagues autour de son fin visage où les deux iris mordorées le regardaient avec envie. Un nez fin, taché de petites tâches de rousseurs ressemblant à de la poudre d'or, surmontait une bouche envieuse et attirante. Tous chez lui représentait l'or, pourtant, vue ses habits, il ne devait pas en avoir. Il embrassa son cou, sa clavicule, suivit une cicatrice circulaire, écoutant attentivement les légers soupirs de son partenair._

 _\- C'est quoi ces cicatrices? demanda-t-il en taquinant l'un des points rosés du petit garçon qui en frissonna._

 _\- Je suis un monstre..._

 _Ne voulant pas chercher plus, (et ne le pouvant pas) Rogue s'appliqua à sa tâche avec ferveur. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait. C'était étrange. Remus avait pu l'exiter. Lui qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid avait succombé._

 _\- Trop chaud, grogna-t-il et Remus ne se fit pas prier pour lui enlever sa robe et sa chemise._

 _Rogue tendit son bras droit pour enlever les mèches qui barraient les si jolis yeux de son partenaire lorsque Remus se figea. Et merde. Il regarda le petit blond se liquéfié dans ses bras et ils se fixerent tous les deux, ne pouvant pas parler. Pour une fois que le serpentar était bien, content, il fallait que Merlin trouve quelque chose pour le remettre à sa place: en enfer. Il sentit les doigts fins de Remus sur sa peau._

 _\- Ça t'as fait mal..., murmura celui-ci._

 _\- Ça va, c'était plus la honte qui était douloureuse..._

 _Il tenta de se relever pour partir mais une poigne puissante le maintint là. Par son bras. Ses doigts caressant cette marque des enfers. Puis des lèvres s'y ajoutèrent, suivant le serpent qui s'agita sous sa langue._

 _\- Rem...Lupin qu'est-ce que tu fiches!?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche que tu sois mangemort, je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu._

 _Severus eut un pincement au cœur et eut soudain envie de serrer fort le griffondor contre lui, de tout lui raconter, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Au lieu de cela, il essuya les dernières larmes du garçon et le laissa simplement s'appuyer contre son torse. Bien. Tranquilles. Contents._

 _Ils sommnolaient tous deux, caressant le bras de chacun, se blotissant l'un contre l'autre, puis soudain la porte de la bibliothèque claqua et une forte voix cria._

 _\- Rem! On sait que tu es là! fit Sirius. Il faut que l'on s'explique, arrête de t'enfuir!_

 _\- C'est vrai! fit la voix de James cette fois. Tu es Remus John Lupin et personne d'autre! Nous t'aimons comme tu es!_

 _Severus sentit Remus se crispé dans ses bras. Alors il s'était disputé avec ses amis et c'est ce qui l'avait rendu malheureux? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils?_

 _\- Rem...reviens s'il te plait..._

 _Rogue sursauta. Entendre Black supplier était un exploit! Et avec cette voix-là c'était tout bonnement un miracle! Remus l'embrassa une dernière fois, doucement, puis se leva en attrapant sa chemise et s'en alla rejoindre les maraudeur qui l'accueillir avec des soupirs de soulagement._

 _\- Remy...reste toujours avec nous...chuchota alors Peter._

 _Le serpentar pût entendre alors Lupin éclater en sanglots et des pas s'eloignerent. Tout redevins noir dans la bibliothèque._


	4. Chapter 4

Si Severus n'avait pas été pris par le moment, il aurait compris. Compris que Remus pleurait de peur. La peur de perdre ses amis lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'était réellement le garçon. On peut dire qu'ils avaient mieux réagi que lui-même. Mais...le serpentar pensait que, peut-être, Remus avait des sentiments...balivernes! Il avait essayé de le tuer! Du moins...c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il lise un article sur les loup-garou.  
"Je ne me souviens pas de mes transformations."

Si Remus avait dit aussi qu'il ne contrôlait pas le loup aurait peut-être aider. Pour qu'il puisse être sur un terrain d'entente. Peut-être plus qu'un terrain...

Si Severus n'avait pas été aussi aveugle, Remus pourrait être dans ses bras. Car il l'avait approché après la bibliothèque, ils avaient parlé, Lupin lui refilant des conseils pour la défense contre les forces du mal, bien qu'il ait deux ans de moins, et lui pour les potions. Mais quand cette nuit est arrivée...ça a tout bouleversé. Rogue a longtemps pensé qu'il s'était moqué de lui tout ce temps. Quelques jours de plus et ils auraient pu se califier d'amis. Mais non.

Si Severus n'avait pas été tant rempli de haine contre le loup-garou après cela, il aurait écouté cette créature au cœur démesurément grand et il aurait compris...

Seulement si...


	5. Chapter 5

Si seulement il n'était pas un monstre. Si seulement il avait pu trouver des mots plutôt que des excuses. Si seulement il avait pu se défendre à cinq ans. Si seulement il avait pu courir vite.

Si seulement...

\- Lupin?

Le professeur releva la tête. Il avait été trop dans ses pensées pour faire attention à où il allait. Il avait vu Harry! C'était le portrait craché de James, mais il avait la tendresse et les yeux de Lily. Dommage que la pleine lune ait été la nuit passée, il avait dormi tout le long du trajet sans pouvoir faire connaissance avec le garçon. Sauf avec les detraqueurs. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, ses rêves devenant soudainement de plus en plus morbides et les avait fait sortir. Mais au banquet, il n'avait pas arrêté de sentir le regard furieux de l'autre à côté de lui.

\- Lupin tu m'écoutes!?

Remus sursauta et plongea dans les yeux noirs de l'homme en face de lui. Il était beau. Pourquoi ne se faisait-il pas confiance.

《Crétin, à cause des moqueries!》

Ça avait été pareil pour lui, mais c'était des pierres qu'on lui lançait.

\- LUPIN! cria Severus.

Celui-ci sursauta et se reprit a nouveau. Il était devant les appartements de Rogue. Pourquoi!?

\- Je...heu...oui...mais...

Le bruit du pied du potionniste le stressait. Qu'avait-il comme excuse!? "Je voulais venir te voir parce que je t'aime!"  
Et pis quoi encore!?

\- Jevoulaism'excuserpourcequ'onafaitensixièmeetpuisj'enaimarredenepasêtreenboncontactavectoiparcequemoijet'aimebienbeaucoupcommej'aimelechocolatetquejene...

\- Wow Wow, Lupin, répète doucement!

Non. Franchement, que faisait-il là? Alors que cet homme le détestait.

\- J'aime bien le...chocolat...

Peut-être son cerveau était parti avec les plats débarrassés par les elfes de maison au banquet.

\- Je sais bien que tu aimes les sucreries, est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule? demanda Severus, surpris. Si tu n'as rien d'autre a dire, j'ai une potion sur le feu.

\- Non! s'écria Remus en le retenant. Restez!

Le maître de potion le fixa, incrédule, ne comprenant pas le comportement du loup-garou. Peut-être un effet de la lune? Ses pupilles étaient rétrécient au maximum, ne laissant plus que l'or.

\- Écoute Lupin, tu manques de repos, alors arrête de m'emmerder.

Il se retourna, voulu fermer la porte, mais un pied le stoppa.

\- LUPIN! Laisse-moi tranquille ou tu vas te retrouver le nez en sang!

\- Je t'aime...

Il rouvra prestement la porte mais le loup s'était déjà évaporé. Et merde! Stupide bête!

¤¤¤¤¤

Rogue était en rogne contre le petit professeur. Non seulement parce qu'il n'a fait que l'éviter depuis hier, mais aussi pour le déroulement de son premier cours contre les forces du mal. Quel idée de pratiquer la technique dès le premier cours!? Et sur un épouventard de surcroît! Il l'avait fait payer à ses élèves. Ceux qui osaient le regarder en cachant son sourire se reprenait une bonne colle. Mais aujourd'hui, ce mardi soir, le loup n'allait pas échapper à son sort. Le potionniste hésitait encore à l'engueuler ou le rabaisser à son rang de créature du mal. Il aviserait.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du nouveau professeur, et, sans attendre de réponse, il y entra. Remus l'attendais a son bureau...ou non en fait. Il était plutôt...affalé sur son bureau, le nez dans un fouillis de papier, il dormait paisiblement. Comme un ange.

\- Re...Lupin, se reprit-il en faisant une pichenette dans les cheveux grisés de l'homme.

Un grognement rauque lui répondit. L'avertissement ne lui fit pas peur et il secoua ses épaules. Remus ouvrit les yeux et gronda:

\- Tu m'agaces...

\- Depuis quand tu me tutoie, Lupin?

\- ...

\- Il faut que l'on s'explique, affirma Rogue en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du jeune homme.

\- C'est à quel sujet...? grogna l'interpellé sans relever la tête.

\- Tes cours.

Un ricanement teinta ses oreilles et il se surpris à apprécier ce son.

\- Neville Londubat a de grandes ressources, je trouve. Peut-être est-ce une facette cachée de ta personnalité Severus. Cette robe t'allait merveilleusement bien! Il faudra penser à refaire ta garde robe.

Rogue sourit. Pas méchamment. Il tendit les bras pour faire des pichenettes au loup, comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin de trois ans. Remus siffla des avertissements, mais il n'en eut cure.

\- Dis, Rogue...souffla Remus en relevant enfin la tête.

\- Tu déteints sur les maraudeur tu sais?

\- Je...suis heureux que tu ne sois pas du mauvais côté...

\- De quoi tu parles?

Remus tendit sa main et retroussa la manche du maître des potions pour faire apparaître la marque. Il la suivit du bout des doigts. Est-ce que Remus avait compris qu'il se faisait suivre par les mangemort? Il le remercia du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête dans un sourire.

\- Veux-tu une tasse de thé? proposa le loup.

\- Non merci.

\- Fort bien. Alors que veux-tu? Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ce pauvre Neville, tu ferais peur à un détraqueur.

\- J'aimerai que tu me redises ce que tu as dit hier. Je ne t'ai pas entendu, répondit le professeur en faisant fît de la remarque.

\- Pour entendre tes sarcasmes toute l'année? Sans façon!

Remus prit un morceau de chocolat qui traînait dans le papier de Honeyduck sur son bureau et le macha lentement, tentant de faire comprendre à l'homme du regard qu'il devait partir.

\- Je peux te menacer, fit Rogue, nullement impressionné.

\- Si c'est avec le chocolat, j'ai des réserves un peu partout dans Poudlard.

\- Je pensais plutôt à ta potion tue-loup...

Le jeune homme blêmit.

\- Tu n'oserais pas... Écoute, j'ai juste dit que j'aimais le chocolat c'est tout...tenta Remus.

\- Mais bien sur. Et après qu'as-tu dit?

\- J'ai argumenté.

Severus faillit éclater de rire face à la stupidité de la chose. Peut-être Lupin était idiot finalement.

\- Tu peux te retirer, j'ai à préparer mon cours, ordonna Remus en se levant et en allant ouvrir la porte.

Severus ne bougea pas. Il voulait que le loup voit qu'il n'obéirait pas à ses ordres et qu'il avait intérêt à venir s'asseoir. Sauf que ce fut Remus qui le cloua sur place en sortant de la pièce, le laissant seul. Comment osait-il!?

¤¤¤¤¤

《Non mais sans blague, je ne vais pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil!》 gronda Remus dans son fort intérieur en refermant la porte.

Il entendit un prompt raclement de chaise de l'autre côté, et, avant de voir apparaître le professeur de potion, se rue dans les escaliers. Il était tard et le couvre-feu était déjà passé. Rhaaa mais pourquoi Rogue était venu l'emmerder!?

\- LUPIN ARRETE-TOI! entendit-il.

Mais son instinct de survie lui disait plutôt d'accélérer. Comment allait-il nier ce qu'il avait dit hier? De sûr il était mort. Rogue le poursuivait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa robe. Le loup avait eut le réflexe de l'enlever pour courir. Mais pourquoi fuir? De toute façon, Rogue le coincerait tôt ou tard, et il préférait que ce soit au début de l'année pour ne pas s'attacher à son travail.

Il décéléra et Severus le rattrapa en poussant toutes sortes de jurons.

\- Chuuuuuttt! Severus, les gens dorment. Ma mort sera-t-elle douloureuse? fit-il d'un air dramatique.

Remus cru que l'homme allait le frapper, mais il n'en eut cure. Non, le maître des potions le plaqua violemment contre le mur pour lui voler ses lèvres. Lupin, trop surpris pour réagir, le laissa faire en...profitant à fond! Si c'était sa punition, elle était parfaite. Il l'embrasse et quoi après? Il le laisse tomber? Non, plutôt se faire frapper que ça.

Remus, du peu de force qu'il avait, repoussa l'homme.

\- Arrête! C'est...vraiment immonde de se venger ainsi!

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le château en criant ainsi.

\- Lâche-moi! Je m'excuse pour Neville, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé en sixième, je voulais pas! Je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer...c'est ma faute...

Severus, surpris de l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent le nouveau professeur, le relâcha et le fixa intensément, essayant de comprendre où il avait commis une erreur en répondant aux sentiments du loup. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il aurait dû choisir l'instant de paix plutôt qu'une mini-dispute, voilà son erreur. Et bien ce sera pour une autre fois alors.

Il se détourna de Lupin lentement et parti en direction des cachots.

¤¤¤¤¤


	6. Chapter 6

Lupin était anéanti. Pourquoi l'avait-il donc repoussé alors qu'il répondait enfin à ses sentiments? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si idiot? Mais d'un autre côté, Severus ne POUVAIT PAS avoir de sentiments à son égard. Il est tout simplement incapable d'aimer quoi que ce soit. Enfin non; rectification: il n'aime pas les monstres. Même Remus ne peut pas s'aimer lui-même alors lui...

Le goût de ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes et il se répugnait à l'idée qui ait pu aimer cela. Non seulement il était un loup-garou, mais en plus gay! Cruel monde. Cruel Merlin.

Lupin soupira en pleine explication sur désormais la théorie de l'épouvantard à ses élèves. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Depuis deux minutes, il ne faisait que bouger la craie sans jamais écrire au tableau et il se sentait baisser dans l'estime des élèves...ou était-ce la sienne?

\- Écoutez, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui alors celui qui arrivera à trouver la façon la plus ridicule pour échapper à l'épouvantard aura chaque fois deux points en plus, d'accord? Vous me direz vos peurs, n'ayez pas peur d'avoir l'air ridicule et quiconque se moquera aura alors dix points en moins, et vous imaginerez une façon de les détruire. Cela pourrait marcher aussi sans être devant un épouvantard, alors essayons.

Remus promena son regard sur la salle enthousiaste à son idée et croisa alors les yeux de Lily. Non! De Harry! Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à dire à Harry qu'il avait connu ses parents, mais lui expliquer le passé ensuite serait trop dur. Surtout maintenant. Avec Sirius dans les parages.

\- Qui veut commencer? demanda-t-il.

Malgré l'enthousiasme de la classe, tous se calmèrent, trop lâches pour avouer devant tout le monde leur peur.

\- Vous savez, ce cours n'est pas seulement pour faire rire la classe et vous entraîner, mais aussi pour vaincre vos peurs. Ce n'est pas parce que vous les transformez en disant « _Ridikulus_ » que vous les vaincrez dans la vraie vie. Nos peurs...sont les plus grandes armes contre nous-mêmes. Si nous avons peur de certaines personnes, nous pouvons...les tuer dans la vraie vie. Mais si nous avons peur...disons d'un sentiment, alors comment le rendre ridicule?

Il posa ses yeux dorés sur les têtes d'adolescents devant lui et sourit.

\- Miss Granger, quel est votre plus grande peur?

La petite rousse se rabaissa sur sa chaise alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle.

\- J'ai...peur de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard...

\- Normal pour une sang-de-bourbe, cracha Malefoy.

\- Digne fils de votre père, dix points en moins pour Serpentar.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un professeur, nouveau et misérable, ose le remettre à sa place.

\- Comment osez-vous!?

Lupin sourit et lui fit un petit signe de main en claironnant:

\- Coucou, nous sommes ici en classe et non dans votre petit palais. Ici, JE donne les ordres, et VOUS m'obéissez.

\- Vous devez savoir qui je suis et ce que je pourrais faire si...

\- Faites donc. Vous sortirez ainsi sans que je vous le dise de la classe. À moins que vous vouliez sortir de la classe?

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même certains serpentard alors que Draco fulminait sur sa chaise.

\- Pour en revenir à Miss Granger, je comprends votre peur. Pour tous sang-mêlé, qui n'en aurait pas peur? Vous avez typiquement le genre d'exemple qu'il me fallait. Qui peut me dire comment vaincre cette peur?

Silence de mort.

\- Eh bien...il n'y en a pas. Mais je dirais qu'il faut avoir confiance en sois et se dire: je suis un merveilleux élève et il n'y a aucune raison que je sois renvoyer.

Des acquiescements timides lui répondirent et Hermione rougit en baissant les yeux.

\- Et vous Malefoy, dites-nous donc votre plus grande peur? fit le loup garou en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

L'interpellé le toisa un long moment, puis répondit:

\- D'avoir les même vêtements débraillés que vous, siffla-t-il.

Les serpentar rirent. Pas les autres classes.

\- Et que feriez-vous pour vaincre cette peur? fit le professeur Lupin, nullement impressionné. Je sais que chez vous c'est l'image qui compte et non l'intelligence pour des sangs-pur...pauvre enfant, je vous plains...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, s'empêchant de pouffer. Lupin devenait le "Rogue des griffondor"...en moins sévère. Malefoy restait rouge de rage face à son professeur et, hors de lui, se leva en frappant des poings.

\- Je...je le dirai à mon père qui vous trainera en justice! Crabbe, Goyl, on s'en va!

Les deux interpellés le suivirent hors de la classe en jetant un regard dégouté envers le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci, dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, éclata de rire.

\- Et bien, il n'a pas grand chose à faire de sa vie. Bien où en étais-je?

Le cours continua sur une bonne lancée, Remus ayant oublié Severus, et les élèves sortirent de bonne humeur lorsque la cloche sonna (même les serpentar).

¤¤¤¤¤

\- Lupin, il faut que je te parle, siffla Severus, visiblement de mauvaise humeur en entrant dans sa classe.

\- Heu...ça dépendra du sujet, murmura timidement Remus.

Harry était resté pour visiblement lui demander quelque chose, mais lorsque Rogue entra, il s'enfuit aussitôt.

\- Je dérange peut-être? fit le potionniste de sa voix traînante.

\- Non, je pense que Harry voulait savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissé affronter l'épouvantard et...

\- C'est au sujet de Malefoy, lâcha Severus.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, soupira le loup.

Le grand brun s'assis sur la chaise du propriétaire et fixa Lupin qui rangeait son cartable.

\- Ce crétin est comme son père, lâcha finalement Remus après un silence pesant.

\- Et je crois savoir que tu ne t'entendais déjà pas bien avec Lucius.

\- C'est Jame, Sirius et toi, je ne voulais pas en faire parti!

¤¤¤¤¤  
(flash back)

\- Snivelluuuuuuuuuuuusss, vient voir ce que l'on a faaaaaaaaiiittt, minauda James.

\- Sirius, James, arrêtez, ne faites pas ça! chuchota Remus.

Trop tard, maintenant, Sirius faisait voltiger tous les livres du pauvre serpentar dans toute la salle commune des serpents. Comment étaient-ils entrés? Mieux vaut ne pas savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus avait laissé ses affaires sur une table et...c'était trop tentant pour Potter et Black.  
Remus sautait dans tous les sens pour rattraper les affaires d'étude volant dans toute la pièce, ses devoirs de préfet l'y obligeant… il aurait surtout dû arrêter ses amis, oui !

C'était les vacances. Les maraudeurs étaient restés ensemble pour la pleine lune, pour lui, Remus. Dans deux jours. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune des serpentar. Peter avait dû par contre rentrer chez lui pour sa mère, mais s'il avait pût, il serait rester avec ses amis.

Remus se mettait peu à peu à s'énerver contre les deux griffondors mort de rire, la pleine lune le rendant vite agressif. Ses forces décuplaient les jours avant et il faisait des bonds remarquables dans toute la pièce, que jamais aucun humain où même sorcier ne serait capable de faire.

\- POTTER, BLACK! hurla alors Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Coucou Snivellus! susurra Sirius en lui envoyant un livre a la figure.

Le brun l'évita de justesse alors que le bouquin vola pour s'écraser sur...Malefoy. Non, pas lui. Un préfet en chef. C'était la catastrophe pour expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient dans la salle commune des serpentard, tard dans la soirée, et pendant que deux jouaient à faire voltiger des livres en tous sens, un autre faisait des bonds prodigieux. Mais le blond ne leur donna même pas le temps de s'expliquer :

\- Vous-aurez-une-semaine-de-retenue, souffla Lucius qui contrôlait bien mal sa colêre.

Tous s'arrêtèrent devant l'apparition. Les cheveux d'habitude si beaux et peignés de l'homme était à présent en fouillis total.

\- Lupin, gronda-t-il de sa voix si grave. Je pensais qu'un préfet avait quelque peu assez de matière cérébrale pour savoir arrêter les élèves.

\- Oui je...

\- Oh, peut-être qu'un sang de bourbe comme toi ne comprend pas l'importance ici de faire respecter la paix dans le monde sorcier.

\- Comme oses-tu!? Il respecte plus le monde sorcier que toi Lucius! Remus est un sang mêlé! s'écria Sirius.

\- Tsst, c'est un sang dilué. Il a été fait entre dégoût et saleté, siffla Lucius. Ta mère s'est faite violé pour que cela donne un être aussi...

PAF! L'ange tomba à terre, sonné par le coup porté par...nul autre que Remus. Celui-ci secouait son poignet, l'air accablé par la scène, et aussi hors de lui.

\- Comment...comment pouvez-vous traiter ma mère ainsi...!? Je ne...ma mère est...m-ma vie pour moi!

Il avait du mal à parler, car il était divisé en trois partie : une où il était franc-fou, une où le loup en lui s'amusait follement de la nouvelle tension qui s'acculait, et l'autre tentant de faire taire le loup justement.

\- Espèce de salopard! Me frapper, moi, un sang pur! Tu m'as touché, j'en vomierait! Mon père...t'expulsera de Poudlard!

Remus blêmit mais s'approcha du grand blond d'un pas assuré, tout comme Lucius qui brandissait son poing haut. James et Sirius étaient trop pétrifiés par le soudain accès de colère de leur ami pour faire quoi que ce soit et Severus de même.

\- Vous les sang-pur et votre orgueil mal placé, je comprends Sirius d'être parti en courant de chez lui, gronda Remus qui ne contrôlait plus ses gestes.

La pleine lune proche était trop pesante pour lui et le loup se faisait un délice d'une bonne bagarre.

\- Je suis préfet en chef et héritier des Malefoy alors je te conseille de la fermer.

C'est son poing qui vint faire taire le loup-garou qui ne pu l'éviter. Le choc fut violent mais aucun de ses deux amis ne vinrent l'aider, sachant très bien que s'ils s'en mêlaient, Remus ferait un carnage. Effectivement, grâce à sa force décuplée, il se releva d'un bond et envoya volé le serpentar à terre d'un coup de pied dans les genoux qui se retournèrent d'un claquement sec. Lucius cria alors que le petit blond reculait, essayant de faire lâcher prise au loup excité dans son esprit.

\- U...une année de colle! hurla Malefoy en se tenant les jambes. Je vais te faire expulser de l'école!  
Remus se boucha les oreilles et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, suivit par ses amis.

¤¤¤¤¤

\- J'avais frôlé que l'on apprenne ma condition de...loup, soupira Remus. Puis se reprenant il ajouta: Il l'avait mérité, cet abruti!

\- En attaquant Draco, tu as presque signé ton arrêt de mort. Heureusement que j'étais là.

\- Il est comme son père. Arrogant, insolent, c'est une vraie fouine.

Severus rit. Remus ne se mettait que rarement en colère et on dirait que c'est seulement avec les Malefoy.

\- Draco ne s'était jamais fait remettre à sa place par un professeur. Et que ce soit quelqu'un comme...toi, l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais parlons d'autres choses...

Le serpentar s'approcha dangereusement du petit blond qui recula aussitôt au fond de la classe, sur ses gardes.

\- Pomfresh m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des plantes pour ses...commença Lupin.

\- Lupin et les mensonges ça fait deux, soupira le grand brun. Pourquoi tu t'es enfui hier?

\- Parce que j'ai toujours fuit dès l'âge de cinq ans, répondit sobrement Remus. Si je ne comprends pas quelque chose ou si j'en ai peur, je pars en courant.

\- Cinq ans?

\- Le jour ou je me suis fait mordre...

\- Oh...et comment cela s'est-il passé?

\- Je ne vais pas te répondre. On est à un interrogatoire ou bien?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Alors je vais faire un aveu: je-n'ai-pas-aidé-Sirius-Black-à-s'échapper.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne le ferais jamais! Sirius il m'a trahi! C'est...un monstre! Il a...

\- Hey, Remus, calme-toi!

Le loup stoppa aussitôt dans ses flots de paroles pour le fixer comme si c'était la chose la plus époustouflante qu'il ait jamais vu. Severus bomba le torse. Il avait une certaine autorité sur le loup! Mais son comportement l'étonnait. Remus avait de plus grandes cernes qu'à l'habitude, pourtant la pleine lune datait de trois nuits maintenant.

\- Tu m'as...appelé comment...?

\- Lupin. Lucius va sûrement protéger son fils et encore plus s'il sait qui est son professeur, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom! s'écria Remus. Oh, je n'arrive pas à le croire! LE Severus! LE sombre professeur sadique a dit Remus! C'est magique!

\- Tu vis dans un monde de sorcier!

\- Reeeemmmmuuusss! Ça sonne si bien dans ta bouche, Severuuuuus!

\- Écoute, Lupin, tu ne dois plus avoir dormi depuis longtemps, siffla Rogue.

\- Oh, quatre jours désormais que je ne dors plus; bien sûr la pleine lune y est pour quelque chose, le travail à Poudlard aussi mais toi...TOI! Tu es toujours dans ma tête! Et je fais n'importe quoi à cause de toi!

\- Ah oui!? Tu me sors cela et lorsque je te réponds, tu pars en courant!? cria Severus, cette fois en colère. Tu as un sacré toupet, _Remus_ ! Donc maintenant, tu vas te coucher et tu me rediras cela lorsque tu auras les idées claires!

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre! hurla le petit blond.

\- J'en ai le droit, parce qu'ici, je suis le plus apte à réfléchir.

Le maître de potions s'approcha de lui avec la sérieuse envie de le remettre en place, mais le jeune homme se replia sur lui-même.

\- Ne me touche pas! Je suis ici dans MA salle de classe alors va retrouver tes cachots et fous moi la paix!

Encore. Il fuyait encore. Severus hésita à l'obliger à l'embrasser, mais il savait déjà que cette technique ne réussirait pas sur Lupin. Il était trop griffondor. Il ne voudrait pas une relation simplement basé sur le sexe; il aimerait des sentiments, et Rogue était tout bonnement incapable d'y répondre. Il était attiré par l'homme, bien sur, mais physiquement. Remus était attirant, beau, d'une personnalité que beaucoup de personne envie, jovial, facile, et la liste est longue. Mais en gros, il était tout le contraire de Severus. Comment celui-ci pourrait ressentir de l'amour pour une personne si différente!? Lupin n'était rien d'autre qu'un abruti fini. C'était un loup-garou. Un stupide griffondor. Leur seul point commun est qu'ils sont tous deux des monstres.

Soudain, alors qu'ils tentaient de se tuer du regard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mc Gonagall qui annonça de sa vois toujours sévère:

\- Vous deux, dans le bureau de Dumbledord, maintenant.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent de surprise, puis se levèrent avant que la femme ne commence à s'énerver. 


	7. Chapter 7

Le plus jeune dormait tandis que l'aîné gardait comme à son habitude un masque de raideur incroyable. Dumbledor se demandait même s'il n'essayait pas de donner des cauchemars à ce pauvre Lupin qui se balançait sur le canapé du bureau, le front trempé de sueur froide. Le blond s'était évanoui de fatigue alors qu'il passait la porte du bureau et depuis, il dormait sous l'œil accusateur de Rogue.

\- On va pas attendre quand même qu'il se réveil, directeur, grogna ce dernier. Il va dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Certes, Severus, certes...répondit Albus, distrait.

Un silence plana un moment, vite rompu par le maître des potions:

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé?

Le vieux sorcier soupira devant la non-patience de ce zombie vivant, et lâcha en deballant son prochain bonbon au citron:

\- Sirius Black. J'ai peur qu'il réussisse à pénétrer dans le château, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est impossible. Aussi je...

\- Renvoyez le loup dans sa tanière et Black ne viendra pas, siffla Rogue.

\- Aussi, continua Dumbledor en ignorant sa remarque, je voudrais que le professeur Lupin et vous-même surveille de près M. Potter. Ses sorties à Pré-au-lard n'auront heureusement pas lieu, mais je veux que vous soyez 24/24 avec lui.

\- Comment!? s'étrangla le grand brun.

Son cris fit bouger Remus et il se mit à parler dans son sommeil, expliquant par des brides de paroles comme Severus pouvait être gentil, etc. Le maître des potions se fit un plaisir de vivement l'étouffer avec un coussin, sous le regard amusé du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Je vois que vous avez renoué les liens avec M. Lupin, s'extasia-t-il.

\- Pasdutout! répondit à la hâte le professeur. C'est Lupin qui veut absolument qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde...pathétique! Revenons-en à Potter s'il-vous-plaît: il est hors de questions que je surveille ce petit insolent, et encore moins avec le monstre!

\- Pourtant Remus vous sera d'une bonne aide pour pister le garçon. Vous n'avez pas le choix, la situation est grave et vous êtes les seules personnes de confiance qui puissent faire cela.

\- Vous faite confiance à Lupin!? Et Minerva!?

\- Elle a déjà beaucoup à faire.

《Grumpf!》 fut le seul mot sortit de la bouche du sombre professeur. Cette année allait vraiment être horrible, il le sentait.

Remus bougea à côté de lui et Rogue aperçut une larme rouler le long de ses joues pâles. Il aurait aimé à ce moment savoir ce qui faisait de la peine au lycantrope dans son rêve pour s'en moquer ouvertement après devant lui.

《Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux?》

\- Severus? Pouvez-vous ramener M. Lupin dans ses appartements je vous pris? Ce pauvre à besoin de sommeil.

\- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, cracha l'homme.

¤¤¤¤¤

《Merlin, si un élève me surprend...》se dit intérieurement Severus.

Les tableau le regardaient passer en le félicitant "d'avoir enfin pu enterrer la hache de guerre" et autre idioties du genre. Alors qu'un tableau représentant deux nobles assis dans un jardin allait parler, le professeur le coupa:

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, je viens juste de tuer Lupin voyez-vous!

Il secoua l'homme dans ses bras, tel une princesse, qui dormait d'un profond sommeil et les deux nobles fermerent aussitôt la bouche, effrayés.

Aussi, Severus continua son chemin tranquillement, mais d'un pas rageur pour arriver devant l'appartement du loup-garou. Il y entra et ne fit même pas attention au peu de matériel qu'il y avait dans les pièces, se dirigeant tout de suite vers la chambre. Là, il y déposa le jeune homme et voulut se relever mais les mains de Remus étaient toujours accrochés à la robe du professeur, la serrant si fort qu'il ne pu les desserrer.

\- Et quoi encore!? ragea-t-il. Bébé Lupin voudrait son biberon!?

Se rendant compte du sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire, (mais pour un esprit bien tordu), il rougit et soupira.

\- Hé Lupin, lâche-moi. Je me fous que tu fasses des cauchemars, je ne suis pas ta mère!

Aucune réaction. L'homme secoua son camarade mais il ne se réveilla pas. Se mettant légèrement à paniquer, (sans le montrer bien sur, il tenait à sa réputation), Rogue attrapa la carafe sur la table de nuit et versa son contenu sur le blond, qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- REMUS! Remus ne te rendors pas, s'écria le potionniste en secouant à nouveau l'autre.

Le petit loup ouvrit complètement ses yeux mordorés mouillés de larmes, l'air bien las.

\- S...Severus...? murmura-t-il en fixant l'homme comme si c'était une illusion.

\- Remus, souffla l'homme à présent soulagé de le voir réagir.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il embrassa les lèvres pâles du nouveau professeur, en douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le voir se casser comme une poupée de porcelaine. Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, bien trop épuisé pour réagir. Quand le brun demanda accès à sa bouche, il se laissa complètement faire pensant sûrement être dans un rêve. Severus se demandait s'il allait pouvoir en profiter jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce que Remus lui morde cruellement la lèvre inférieure et qu'il se recule subitement du chatain.

\- Aïe-eu!

\- C'était pas...un rêve? begaya Lupin en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres rougies.

\- Non, et on se pince sois-même qu'en on croit qu'on est dans un rêve! Ça fait mal!

\- Je peux y remédier, fit le petit blond en s'approchant de lui.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà deux lèvres se refermaient sur les siennes. Il lécha sa plaît, doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner et Severus lui répondit aussitôt. Le baiser devint enflammé, et les mains s'ajoutèrent vite sous les tissus qui paraissaient être des murailles pour les deux hommes. Les vêtements disparurent bien vite aux pieds du lit et les deux ennemis se regardèrent, nus l'un en face de l'autre, n'osant plus agir. Remus était simplement pétrifié. Depuis la mort de Peter, James et Lily, ses transformations étaient devenues de plus en plus violentes, comme si le loup voulait lui montrer à quel point il était faible sans ses anciens amis. Ses cicatrices étaient devenues plus grandes, profondes et dures à cicatriser, rendant son corps meurtri et délabré de beauté. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un loup-garou comme compagnon? Les monstres sont réputés pour être moches et ignobles, répugnant, misérables...

\- Remus, arrête de penser cela.

Le loup faillit s'étouffer et leva des yeux craintifs sur le professeur de potion qui le mirrait.

\- J'ai...j'ai parlé...? begaya-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai deviné vue ton comportement.

\- Hah...

\- Écoute, repris Severus en allongeant Lupin sous lui. Quoi que dise les gens, quoi que je dise, ne doute jamais de toi.

\- Hin, parce que tu trouves beau ces cicatrices!? siffla l'autre homme.

\- Je les aime bien, c'est sexy.

Il suivit l'une d'elles de son doigt en continuant:

\- J'aime tes cheveux couleurs soleil.

Il dégagea les mèches blondes de ses yeux, et embrassa doucement son front.

\- J'aime ton nez et la poudre d'or qui le décor. J'aime aussi beaucoup tes lèvres...

Il déposa un bref baisers sur celle-ci, pour pouvoir continuer son investigation. Remus ne cessait de frissonner sous ses caresses.

\- Ce que j'aime aussi beaucoup, ce sont tes yeux aux couleurs soleil couchant qui ne regarde jamais rien ni personne avec dégoût.

Il fit des bisoux papillons dans son cou et Remus en ronronna, à sa surprise.

\- Ta taille fine, ta peau aux senteurs vanillées, ton odeur de forêt... On continu? demanda Rogue. Fais attention ça descend plus bas après.

Le lycantrope rit timidement et l'embrassa.

\- C'est simple pour dire ce qui est beau chez toi...souffla Remus.

Rogue se décomposa. Il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas attirant, alors si Remus le dit en plus...pourquoi diable disait-il une chose si désagréable à un tel moment?

\- Parce que j'aime tout de toi, Severus...

Le grand brun en serait tombé de soulagement s'il n'avait pas été déjà vautré sur Remus. Il plongea dans son cou pour lui dévorer la clavicule.

\- Comment peux-tu aimer un monstre comme moi? souffla Severus.

\- On se comprend entre monstre...Nnnh! Pas là...s'il te plait...

L'aîné était complètement scotché. Sous ses yeux grands ouverts, une énorme marque se dessinait sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme. En demi-cercle, les trous formés par les crocs de l'ignoble bête qui lui avait infligé cela étaient bien voyant, et le contour de toute la mâchoire était visible. Rogue lança un regard dégouté et entendit Remus émettre un sanglot, alors que loup s'extirpait de sous lui. Il le retint par le bras, étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Remus?

\- Je le savais bien...tu n'es pas le seul tu sais, beaucoup de gens sont partis en courant en la voyant...

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Remus, tu restes ici maintenant et tu arrête de croire que tu n'apporte que dégoût et saleté! cria Rogue, agacé. Tu es tellement formidable que cette marque est complètement invisible pour moi!

Le petit blond ouvrit de grands yeux, mais se recoucha néanmoins.

\- Tu...tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis...? osa-t-il demander.

\- Oui, même si je ne le montre pas. Attends...tu doutes de ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi là!?

-...

\- Non mais oh! Je couche pas avec tout le monde non-plus!

\- Tant mieux alors...se risqua Remus. Heu...Severus? Tu comptes aller jusqu'où en disant "coucher"?

\- Je m'arrêterai quand tu voudras. Et, rectification, je ne couche pas avec toi, je te fais l'amour, compris?

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou tendit le cou pour attraper les lèvres du serpentar qui vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

\- Comment ça?

\- On aurait jamais dû faire cela! Tu es un loup-garou (le visage du blond se ferma) et je suis le bâtard des cachots. Nous sommes les pires ennemis de tout Poudlard, ça ne peut pas fonctionner, alors autant s'arrêter maintenant que trop tard.

\- Severus, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est différent que...

\- Mais regarde un peu, Lupin! s'écria Rogue en se redressant. Tu as fait beaucoup de mauvais choix pour choisir tes partenaires, et je ne suis pas une exception. Je suis mauvais, je n'aime pas la société, je ne serais jamais là pour toi, quand tu voudras de la conversation, de la tendresse, je ne peux pas t'en donner!

\- Mais je m'en fous, je sais très bien comment tu agis! Je t'ai assez regardé pour le savoir!

\- Ah oui? Et maintenant, simple petit problème à résoudre: quand on apprendra pour ta condition, comment comptes-tu rester près de moi?

\- T...tu reviendras les week-end...

\- Et ça te suffirait!? Franchement, regarde les choses en faces, c'était juste une nuit, mais on ne peut pas faire plus! On a meilleurs temps d'arrêter maintenant, fit le serpentar en ramassant ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce, évitant le regard peiné du loup.

\- Est-ce que je te répugne, murmura celui-ci en retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes de déception. Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je suis un habitué maintenant.

Severus soupira et vint s'asseoir près du nouveau professeur roulé en boule dans les draps.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Remus. Tu es plus humain que certaines personnes, beaucoup mieux ( sauf pour tes cours), c'est juste moi qui n'irait pas avec toi. Parlons de ça ce soir, j'ai un cours maintenant, si tu le veux bien.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte des appartements de Lupin, il l'entendit sangloter:

\- Mais moi je t'aime...


End file.
